On The Blue side of the Moon
by Helenllama
Summary: AU! The Dursleys did not live to see the frst downfall of Voldemort. In desperation Dumbledore left Harry with Remus. How does he cope and How does Harry cope with growing up in the magical world
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to JK Rowling, I only own Remus' b'day. I do not even own where he lives, it is a real place and will never be named. This is AU. Thanks to my Beta Reader Jewels. The New Chapter of A New Dawn shall be written soon.

****

On The Blue Side of the Moon

Chapter 1 – The News Comes

Another full moon gone, thought Remus Lupin as he woke up that morning. He hurt all over, and he had missed Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. He had hurt himself, his mind not distracted by his Animagi friends. Hopefully soon Voldemort would be defeated and he would have his friend's back. 

Remus, was a werewolf, had been since just after he started school. He was in Primary One. He lived on the edge of a forest in North East Scotland, and he had gone to his friends house, as he was walking home he had been caught by a werewolf. He had lay out in the cold and snow that lined the streets at that time of year.. 't was January and the salt air had done nothing to lesson the harsh winter chill. They were snowed in for several days and therefore Remus had a rare day off school. That day was the day he had been bitten. He had missed school for a month after the bite. After he had lay out in the cold for so long he had caught pneumonia and of course there was the case of the first transformation to experience. He had only that one in his whole years off school. His Birthday was January, and Remus' parents had insisted he go to school at a Muggle Primary School at four and a half. He would be 11 and a half when he went to Hogwarts and his parents wanted him to complete the Primary School before he went to Hogwarts, as they put it, it would be easier to explain that way

His mind was brought back to the present with a knock on his door. He was in a Muggle house, in the Village village where he was brought up. He liked it their there, it was a small, mainly Muggle community, so there would be few questions asked about the strange sounds. "As he sat up and made his way to the door he thought to himself, that there would not be a great deal of noise for the Muggles to over hear. There were plenty of Silencing Charms on the shed the he secured himself in for the monthly transformations."

His legs were shaky as he walked across the room. Albus Dumbledore was at the door. Remus wondered why he the Headmaster would be there so soon after the full moon, but the then he had remembered he worked for Albus since Hogwarts. His visit must have something to do with that. He glanced over at his clock and sighed it was almost tea time. As he opened the door his legs gave way. He attempted to pick himself up and thought that he should have stayed in bed. 

When he saw the look in his visitors eyes he know something had gone terribly wrong. He remembered the last time that Albus had come, immediately after the full moon _"Remus, I know I shouldn't tell you this now, but Lily's sister and family have been killed. They are trying to get to all the people that will Hurt Lily and James, you must be careful."_

Albus helped Remus from the floor and back in to his bed, pulled up a chair to sit beside him. "Remus, not today, not tomorrow, but sometime the this week, you'll have to look after Harry, the Ministry have has agreed that we will take Harry when you are recovering during and after the full moon Albus sighed as he choked back tears, "Lily and James were murdered last night. Sirius was working for Voldemort. Sirius. He has murdered Peter. Sirius is going to Azkaban. We'll all help you Remus I promise we will."

"But why did the Ministry agree?" he looked as though he was about to burst into tears. 

"Harry has no other living relatives. Sirius was to be his guardian but obviously can not fill that position from Azkaban nor would we want him too after murdering thirteen people and betraying the Potters. As you may be aware Lord Voldemort was raised in a Muggle orphanage and all those concerned feel that it would not be appropriate for Harry to have the same upbringing.

With that, Remus burst into tears. Albus sat beside the distraught Remus to offer him comfort. Remus needed to sleep, and yet was too distraught upset to find the needed sleep. In the end, Albus gave Remus a mild sleeping potion. He sat beside the bed until Remus was asleep and then slipped away quietly and apparated to Hogsmeade. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Blue Side of the Moon

It was late at night and snow was lying all around the ground. What was coming down was swirling in the wind. Icicles were forming where the earlier rain had frozen, patterns were forming, and the snow was starting to drift.

He didn't think the snow would last for long. He gazed out the window, the change from living on his own, to looking after a young child was hard, and yet Harry was not calling out for him Mummy or Daddy, he thought maybe this was because Harry knew Lily and James had died. Yet for one so young he was coping admirably

Harry was settling well into life in Scotland, it had been a big change from Godrics Hollow, the drafty wide open spaces of the cottage changed for the small cramped interior of Remus' house. Yet after less than two months the house was finally his home.

He had spent the full moon at Hogwarts with Harry in the school, while he had used the shack for one last time, memories of romping around in the moonlight as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs there, forever just a memory. The night rememinded Remus of the good life, he and his friends had enjoyed at Hogwarts, in all honesty just a short time ago. But they were all gone, James and Lily betrayed. He still couldn't believe that Sirius would do such a thing, and he had the killed Peter. He sighed. He could just concentrate on the good times. Yes concentrate on the good times.

Remus shivered. The embers were glowing in the fireplace, he glanced into the coal bucket and the basket he usually kept some logs in. They were empty. He would have to go out into the snow, which was a blizzard by this point, to fill them up.

He hunted down his coat, his hat, and his gloves and went out to the shed. He grabbed some logs and put them to one side, ready to fill the basket he filled the coal bucket and headed off back inside.

Adding some coal to the fire, and putting the fireguard in place he went upstairs to bed, glad that the fire going would add some heat to the room and indeed the house for the morning.

Remus was woken to the sounds of a voice shouting "Moony" he sighed, and rolled over and looked at the clock. 7:45, a time not to early to awaken. He walked over to the curtains and gazed outside, the orange of the street lights in the distance, painting an orange glow on the ground.

So the snow had stayed he sighed. This would mean there would be no walking into the village to buy the milk and bread, and food that was needed. Maybe someone would floo over with some.

He sighed and walked over to Harry's cot before lifting him out, and walking down stairs to make breakfast. That food was certainly in need in the house.

Later that day, Remus and Harry were outside, the blizzard finally over and the crisp white snow lay on the ground. They were making a snow wizard, the snow was starting to melt and so they were making the most of it, they had scrapped enough food together for Lunch, and hopefully when Professor Dumbledore called, Remus could go and get some from the village shop. It was far to slippery to make that walk with a buggy, and even carrying Harry.

He glanced up the skies were promising another lot of snow. He sighed. Maybe he would be facing a walk in the middle of a blizzard or at least a snowstorm.

He sighed, and went inside to fetch the buggy, and headed off to get some food.


End file.
